A New Life
by Angelheart96
Summary: I've lived most of my life trying to hide my secret. It's never been easy, only my best friend knows who I am. There's a group of people who came to see me, telling me there's a place where I don't have to hide. But should I leave everything behind and go with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had an idea for this, not sure where it's going to lead though.  
****Let me know what you think  
Enjoy  
Carrie :)**

* * *

**I've lived most of my life trying to hide my secret. It's never been easy, only my best friend knows who I am. There's a group of people who came to see me, telling me there's a place where I don't have to hide. But should I leave everything behind and go with them?**

* * *

I have a pounding headache. The alarm is far too loud for me, always reminding me that I have school. I groaned. School. The one place I hate. I always had to hide who I was there. No one would understand me if they knew. As far as everyone there knows, I ran away to New York because I used to get beaten by my father back at home. As far as they know, I don't talk to many people because I'm used to being alone. As far as they know, I'm just an ordinary human with a bad upbringing.  
But that's far from the truth.

I ran away because I was beaten yes, but the only time my father hit me was when my mutation first showed itself when I was 11. He hit me with the full intention of killing me, calling me a monster between every hit. I couldn't take it, so I used my mutation against him, which gave me enough time to pack a bag and run. I couldn't have stayed there, as soon as he woke up he would have started again, and I was already black and blue as it was. So I ran, snuck on a bus and ended up in New York. I was lucky that night, when I got to New York I had nothing, but by the end of the night I had managed to find a place to stay where no one would find me. You see, I found a small apartment. From what I could tell when I got there, no one had even stepped foot in the place for a good time. Even five years on I haven't seen anyone come in here apart from me.

I looked at my alarm clock, seven-thirty. If I didn't get moving now I'd be late for school and I wouldn't be able to see Kai before class. Suppose I should start getting ready.  
Kai's my best friend, or well, my only friend. When I first started school no one really bothered to even talk to be apart from him. Ever since then he's always been there for me. He even found out the truth about me, which was sort of my fault. I expected him to run away or something. But he didn't. Kai sat there with me, telling me it doesn't matter what happened or who I was. He's never really told me why he doesn't care, but I decided not to dwell on it, he was still there for me, and that was all I cared about.

I met Kai down the road from the school. He was leaning against a pole with his dark hair waving in the wind. Kai was a lot like me in ways. He became more of an outsider when he started talking to me, so he started not caring and changing. At least that's what I've been told, to me he's been the same from the day we started talking. Kai never talks about the past, so I don't know much about what he was like before I met him.  
"Hey Kay," he smiled as I approached. There was something different. I noticed it instantly.  
"Nice hair," I said. Kai's hair had strips of blue, it wasn't completely noticeable, but it was there. It suited him.  
"You know, it's odd... I woke up this morning and my hair was blue, not sure what happened," Kai smirked. I giggled, it was just like him to remark on it.  
"It suits you, maybe the hair monster should make it brighter though," I laughed, the blue was only a faint blue.  
"Maybe he should," Kai smiled. "Come on, we'll be late otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is only a small chapter that explains the start of the friendship between Kayy and Kai.  
The chapters will get longer as it goes along, I hope. **

* * *

The night Kai found out the truth about my mutation was the night he also became my best friend. I had been in New York for about a month and Kai had followed me home one night. I didn't know he was behind me until I heard the door to my apartment open and close. I personally thought it was someone coming to reclaim the place, but after a month of no one turning up, why would someone turn up now?  
I walked out towards the door, I had nothing to defend myself, just my mutation. All I saw was a figure standing by the door. He wasn't much taller than me and looked defenceless himself, but I was only eleven at the time, so I was on my guard.  
The boy turned around but before I could even see who it was or give him a chance, I used my mutation and attacked him. He flung against the wall and landed on the floor. When I went towards him I noticed he was unconscious, out cold, and then I saw him clearly and realised it was Kai. I panicked and ended up leaving him where he was. I was too small to move him myself, and I couldn't exactly ask someone for help.

Kai was unconscious for more hours than I could count at the time. The only problem I had was when he woke up, Kai remember exactly what happened and wouldn't leave me alone until I explained everything to him. So I told him. I told him everything, what I was, why I left my home and moved to New York. I was really scared that he would run away after I finished and tell everyone, and then everyone would have probably called me a freak and I'd have to run away again just to find a place where no one would know me.  
But he didn't. Kai sat there and listened, and once I finished he continued to sit. He wouldn't move to bgin with and I started to worry. But before I could say anything or do anything, he hugged me.  
"It'll be alright Kirsten, we'll get through it,"

Ever since that night Kai hasn't left my side. He seems comfortable around me and doesn't seem to care about my mutation. I on the other hand still can't control it, I've been trying my best to hide it for the past five years and honestly, if it wasn't for Kai I'm sure I would have ended up freaking out and showing it to the whole school. He's kept me calm all these years.


End file.
